Honour
Honour is required to gain a new Rank, and from that new Research points and other benefits, and is therefore a significant resource in Stronghold Kingdoms. It is raised in a variety of ways. Honor is gained based upon the treatment of your villagers (popularity) multiplied by the bonus from special buildings.Popularity '''is based upon several factors influencing your villagers '''Taxes *'Bribes' (Low, Medium or High) are good if you need a to boost your population or honor rates, they take gold from your personal treasury and transfer that into the pockets of your loving supporters! +10 to +45 *'No Tax' there is no influence on your popularity or honor, or treasury. +5 *'Taxes '(Low, Normal, High, Very High, Extreme, Cruel, Very Cruel) are great for increasing the wealth of your kingdom so long as you are willing and able to take a hit to the popularity with your people. So long as your villagers have their Ale why would they need any gold?' +0 to -90' Food Rations ' *'No Rations - Your people have you lord, why would they need your food as well? The gallows awaits anyone who says otherwise! '-30 popularity' *'Meagre Rations - '''Why give your people more than the scraps from your immaculate feasts!? It is in fact you, who has divine right to rule. The filth is no more than an ends to a means.' -20 popularity ' *'Half Rations - Your serfs are lazy why feed them when you pay them? Oh, you're not paying them either? well this is quite a predicament they have placed you in. '-10 popularity ' *'Normal Rations - '''One piece of bread a day is more than fair for your people lord! '+5 popularity ' *'Double Rations - 'Your people are lucky to have you. '+15 popularity ' *'Triple Rations - 'A truly generous leader you are! '+25 popularity ' *'Quad Rations - '''The food stores of your realm are overflowing with so much food that you just can't help overfeeding your serfs. +40 to popularity''' Ale Rations *No Ale Rations - Smart move my lord! Banning Ale will allow the surfs to wallow in their own self pity! +0 *Low Ale Rations - Good choice allowing moderate drinking for your serfs'+6 popularity' *Medium Ale Rations - There are a few problem drinkers, but they've gone under the knife. +12 popularity *High Ale Rations - Your serfs are a drunken mess my lord! +18 popularity *Very High Ale Rations - *hic you're thr greatesth my lorrrd! Another Round! '+24 popularity' Housing Information Housing bonuses are based upon the percentage of occupancy across your extravagant housing establishments or the shambles your people are forced live their lowly existence. 0% occupancy gives the greatest bonus, err wait. where are your people my lord? The bonus decreases as the occupancy increases to eventually reaching 0% bonus at 100% occupancy. Building Information - Needs Edit*** Based upon the types of buildings build within your village, your people will have their opinion, ***I have not yet created any good or bad buildings, but I believe you can get bonuses by going either path.*** Your village can be covered with tulips and daisies or gallows and chopping blocks. I've always been a fan of a serf on a stick. You will get bonuses at ***#, #, # increments of good or evil, buildings Events There are many events occurring through the worlds of Stronghold Kingdoms some of which influence you! When you first start your account you will be awarded +10 points as a welcome bonus and +10 points for being a new player.(May not apply to a village in a new world when they're available, this information is from the beta.) Multipliers *'Churches - '''The religion you bring to your people will directly influence the honor you gain each day, spread your religion as far as possible to gain the biggest benefits of your church. *'Decorative - ' From flower patches to great statues, there are many options as your standing in the world increases, seriously who would want to see a statue of the town drunk? *'Justice - 'Being a just ruler has it's benefits, the rule of law will help you achieve greatness. *'Arts Research -''' First seen in the new player tutorial, Researching the arts are a great way to increase the daily bonus multiplier. *'Parish Bonus - '''Based upon the strength of your closest main city to whom you answer. *'Cards - '''There are many cards that can have an influence upon your daily honor, have a look for yourself and try find the best!